Everlasting
by LiLStAr1
Summary: Jack comes to inherit his farm and goes through many troubles to find his one true love. (Rewritten with so many changes)
1. Jack Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.  
  
I'm rewriting Everlasting because I think I did a crappy job on the last one (Even though there were 50 good reviews and two bad ones, I look at the ones that make my writing improve and I'm listening to those reviews!) and I'll make it more detailed, realistic and better and I'll change the ending just so it'll keep you guessing.  
  
I still can't do italicized lettering! So the thoughts will be in quotations but I'll say she thought or he thought so you know it's not out loud.  
  
This is based on the Back to Nature version of Harvest Moon so don't tell me that I have all the relationships are messed up and Mary is suppose to be called Maria or whatever. (Also I have to change some things to fit the story.)  
  
Prologue: If you haven't played BTN yet. Jack used to go to his Grandpa's farm for vacation when he was a little kid. He met a little girl there and he promised that he'd come back. Years later, Jack's Grandfather dies and he comes to inherit the farm while the little girl he met long ago has grown up to be one of the five or err...four pretty girls he has to choose from...(I'm sorry but Mary don't look that good.)  
  
Jack arrived from the city and was headed toward his new farm. When he got there, it wasn't as he remembered it. There were weeds everywhere and rocks and tree stumps. It was basically a dump with a little mutt running around everywhere.  
  
"This place is..." Jack stopped when he saw a short fat man wearing red come in.  
  
"Hi! You must be Jack. I'm the mayor. I remember when you were a little boy and you used to come here every summer. I'm really sorry for your loss. Your grandfather was the only one who made this farm a great place. When he died, you can see that this place looks well...uh...like this." Mayor Thomas said.  
  
"Yea, I can tell."  
  
"Anyway, I'm sorry to say this but to get to the point, if this farm isn't back in the shape that your grandfather put it in three years, then you will have to leave." The mayor frowned. "But I wish you good luck!" and he left.  
  
"Ok...He was a bit...short." Jack thought. "I wonder what the girls must look like then." He imagined short little fat girls running around and he sighed but was he in for a surprise later. He looked at the puppy running around the farm. Jack picked it up and looked at the collar. "Koro, so that's your name boy?" Jack said and he put Koro back down who started running in circles again. He picked out some of the tools, cleared some land and went out to the supermarket for some seeds.  
  
As he was walking down the street, he noticed some of the stores, blacksmith, winery, library, clinic and finally the supermarket. "There are not a lot of things to do here." Jack thought.  
  
He walked in the doorway to find a small little shop with some items on tables. On the side, there was a bigger rucksack and cooking stuff on the other side with seeds in the middle. He noticed a middle aged man talking to the clerk.  
  
"Just put it on my tab." He said.  
  
"But..." The shopkeeper started.  
  
"I promise I'll pay you back soon." He said again.  
  
"Ok...I guess." The shopkeeper looked like he was too scared to say no.  
  
Suddenly a girl came out.  
  
"DUKE!!!" Karen said.  
  
"Yes Miss Karen?" Duke replied.  
  
"You should pay." She told him.  
  
"I'll will..." and Duke headed toward the door. Jack looked at him sort of funny. "What are you staring at?" He said.  
  
"You should pay." Jack replied.  
  
"Not you too. FINE! I'll pay." And he went to pay his tab and left.  
  
"Thank you." The girl came over to Jack. "I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm...uh...Jack. Yea...I'm Jack." He suddenly blanked out on his own name. Karen laughed.  
  
"Ok well I'm Karen. It's nice to meet you. My dad owns the supermarket but he's kind of a pushover as you could see from at first."  
  
"I see..." Jack replied.  
  
"Yea, well if you need anything just call me!" Karen said and she went back inside.  
  
"She was cute." Jack thought. "I guess the girls here are not all short and fat."  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is so short but I said I was rewriting it to be better and please review. 


	2. It's a Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.  
  
I have nothing to say so on to the next chapter.  
  
Jack went back to his farm to plant the seeds and clear some more land. It was getting late so he went to sleep.  
  
"JACK!" Mayor Thomas yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Jack woke up suddenly to hear a voice yelling outside his door. He quickly got up and changed to go outside. "What?" He said sleepily.  
  
"Tomorrow is the Spring Goddess Festival so I hope to see you there! AND you can ask a girl to go with you if you like. Ok. Bye." And the mayor left.  
  
"So he woke me up just to say there is a festival tomorrow..." Jack groaned and went to work on his beaten down farm. After he was done, he decided to go for a walk and maybe stop by the supermarket again.  
  
Jack arrived at the Supermarket to find Karen there. "Great she's here!" Jack thought.  
  
"Oh hi Jack!" Karen said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Can I help you with something?" She asked.  
  
"Actually, there's a festival tomorrow and I was wondering if you would go with me?" Jack hoped that she would say yes but Karen hesitated.  
  
"Um..." She said.  
  
"Uh oh. She's going to refuse." Jack thought.  
  
"I'm sorry but I already have a date."  
  
"Oh." Jack looked down. "It's ok."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. Then Rick walked in and went to Karen. "Yea...I'm kind of going with him." She whispered to Jack quietly.  
  
"I don't mind." Jack lied and he left. Meanwhile Karen wondered if she made a mistake or not.  
  
When he came back near his farm later, he heard some yelling. Being curious, he went there to find the Poultry Farm and the man Karen was with earlier.  
  
"I hate you Rick!" The pink haired girl shouted and left the area. Jack went in to find out what happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh. Popuri forgot to close the chicken cage last night so one of the wild dogs went in and killed on of our chickens. Say." Rick looked at Jack. "Can you go get her? If I went, then we would just start arguing again." Rick asked.  
  
"Ok." Jack went toward the direction that Popuri went all the way to the hot springs to find Popuri crying by the river.  
  
"Its not fair! Rick didn't have to be so mean! It was my favorite chicken too." She started sniffling again.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jack said. Popuri looked up.  
  
"Do I know you?" She said trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"I'm Jack. I just moved in to the farm that my grandfather used to own." He said.  
  
Popuri thought, "He's not that bad looking and he seems nice to me. Maybe I'll ask him to the festival."  
  
"Hey Jack?"  
  
"Yea?" Jack said.  
  
"You know there's a festival tomorrow and I was wondering if you would come with me?" Popuri asked.  
  
"Uh..." Jack thought for a moment. It was a good way to get to know the people here and she is kind of cute in a way... "Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Great!" Popuri smiled. "I'll be at your farm tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ok." Jack said and Popuri skipped off.  
  
"At least I have a date for tomorrow." He thought and went back to his farm to call it a night. 


	3. Spring Goddess Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.  
  
Just in case you haven't played BTN: The relationships that are supposed to happen (if Jack doesn't interfere) are Popuri/Kai, Rick/Karen, Ann/Cliff, Mary/Gray, and Elli/Doctor...?  
  
Back to the Chapter 3...  
  
The day of the long awaited Spring Goddess Festival has arrived. Jack quickly got out of bed, for once in his life, and got ready to go with his date, Popuri. He went out to find Popuri in a pink costume waiting for him.  
  
"You look nice." Jack said to her.  
  
"Thanks." She replied. "Should we go now?"  
  
"Um...Sure." And they went off to the town square.  
  
When they got there, the place was breathtaking. There were flowers everywhere, a lot of pink, Popuri's favorite festival and color anyway. Of course to Jack, it really didn't matter. This was much more of a girly festival. Karen saw Jack and waved at him.  
  
"Hey Jack!" Karen yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Jack looked around and then finally saw Karen going towards him.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." Karen also looked beautiful that day but she always looked nice everyday.  
  
"So who are you here with?" Karen looked around like she was expecting not to see anyone.  
  
"Actually, I'm here with Popuri." Jack said.  
  
"Oh." Karen seemed a little disappointed.  
  
"KAREN!" The girls yelled.  
  
"I'm coming!" Karen yelled back. "Sorry, I have to go now, I'll talk to you later. Ok?" And she ran off to get ready for her big show.  
  
All five girls started doing a well-performed dance. All of them looked nice, even Mary who seemed to be uncomfortable in the dress, Jack thought. It was also five girls dancing in front of him so what kind of a guy wouldn't enjoy it anyway? Right? Soon the show was over and it was getting kind of late. Popuri pulled Jack away from the crowd to talk to him for a little bit.  
  
"Hey!" She smiled. Popuri really did look cute when she wants to.  
  
"Hi." Jack replied.  
  
"I saw Karen with you earlier."  
  
"Um...Yea, She was here." Jack said not knowing how to reply to that comment.  
  
"I think you should try to avoid her. She is always coming in and stealing boyfriends away."  
  
"Um...really?"  
  
"All the guys fall for her just because she is so pretty and I have to admit that she is but she isn't going to steal you away right?" Popuri looked at Jack.  
  
'Steal me away from her? This was already a relationship? Karen seemed pretty nice to me.' Jack thought in his head.  
  
"No." Jack just said anyway because this conversation was getting a little bit awkward considering that Jack did ask Karen to the festival first.  
  
"Hey, you want to walk around with me and talk."  
  
"Sure. I'd like that." Jack said so they walked together off into the woods. Karen saw them and for some reason, she just followed them.  
  
Jack and Popuri walked up the steps near the hot springs where they first met and started talking. Karen on the other hand was trying to get close to them.  
  
"Have you met everyone in town yet? I could show you around here if you would like?" Popuri said.  
  
"Ok." Jack said. He really didn't say much.  
  
'I can't hear anything!' Karen thought to herself so she moved in closer.  
  
"About that thing you said about Karen earlier..." Jack said when Karen interrupted him by falling over surprisingly enough.  
  
"I told you! I told you Jack!" Popuri said.  
  
"Karen? What are you doing here?" Jack said in a mean way.  
  
"I...I...I was just..." Karen blanked out and she ran.  
  
"What did I tell you? The first guy I liked and she just tries to steal him away and another thing is that she has my brother, Rick, as her boyfriend. This is just stupid. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Popuri said.  
  
"Calm down." Jack said. "She's not going to steal me away from you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Thanks." Popuri gave him a hug.  
  
"It's getting late so I think we should go now." Jack said.  
  
"Ok." Popuri cheerfully perked up. "Bye Jack!" She shouted as she walked down the steps.  
  
'You know Karen really is what Popuri said. What was she doing here anyway? I'm glad that Karen refused me now that I really know the truth.' Jack thought in his head. 


End file.
